Athinor
Athinor is a state based from the upper plateau of Iri. It was founded as the Kingdom of Athinor in 23 NME by the first Athinorean King, Morthax Kal Alias Excelion, who united the people and ordered the construction of Ascendera, which lead to the establishment of settlements below the plateau. The Kingdom of Athinor is a part of an alliance known as the Coalition of the East. It eventually becomes the cornerstone for the Athinorean Empire in 420 NME under the rulership of its first Empress, Exyss Auxi Excelion. Origins The Athinorean people were the original inhabitants of the upper plateau of Iri, living in small tribes of relatively peaceful coexistence. Not much else is known as history was not properly recorded in writing until Athinor was formally formed as a state. The plateau is extremely isolated from the rest of the world, even its continent, Iri and the neighboring continent of Arva, leaving the Athinoreans in relative isolation for most of their early period. History Unlike many other states that emerged during the New Magical Era with the goal of offering united protection against rogue magic wielders, Athinor's soliditary location protected it from the influences of the outside world. The Kingdom of Athinor was formally founded by Morthax Kal Alias Excelion in 23 NME, who united the tribes under his rule, with the goal of obtaining the resources necessary to leave the plateau. Through sharing knowledge of various crafts, the capital city of Theylisse was established by 47 NME and the Athinorean civilisation advanced rapidly. Theylisse was the centre of political activity for the next few hundred years. In the year 103, construction of the Tower of Ascendera began and it was completed after 30 years of construction (during the reign of the third King of Athinor, Eyona Eilen Excelion). Ascendera showcased the world-class architecture of Athinor, the tallest tower fortress of the world. The base of military operations moved to Ascendera, which remained inviolable until it was finally breached by the New Aionan Order several hundred years later. It also allowed for the only accessible pathway bridging the Athinorean homeland to the lower plains of Iri. The Athinoreans extended peace to the natives of those regions and formed a kingdom encompassing the entire island-continent of Iri at the end of the year 137. Peace and order existed in Athinor for over 100 years as the country developed into one of the most culturally sophisticated civilisations of the time. In the year 268 NME, the king wished to breach a treaty made with the nomadic rangers of the Forest of Rivellan. He intended to level the forest and use the resources to construct a new city outside of the plateau to extend the power of Athinor. This lead to a rebellion by the nomads, who killed many Athinorean encroachers and established a firm base in the woodland realm, splintering the kingdom and separating the people of Iri for the first time since 137 NME. They were called the Order of Rivellan and were not reconciled back into the Kingdom of Athinor until the reign of Exyss Auxi Excelion, who sought to unify all the lands of Iri and Arva. Tragedy continued for Athinor. In 313 NME, the King of Athinor charged Prince Heldan Kael Excelion with the construction and governance of a new city in the south-west of Iri as a base of operations against the Order of Rivellan. However, the prince, after finishing the construction of the new city and amassing a large independent military force, declared independence and made himself the King of the newly formed city-state, Cruene. Heldan was the second in line to the throne and was dissatisfied that his incompetent brother would ascend to the throne. This defection splintered the Kingdom of Athinor even further and effectively removed its presence from the lower plains of Iri. The collapse of Athinor began during the reign of Karinthas Mira Excelion, the seventeenth King of Athinor, in the year 403 NME. Although kind and beloved by the people, he was too careless with this governance, allowing the formation of several private armed forces. His death caused the throne to be contested by thirteen different factions and marked the end of the Kingdom of Athinor. The established law of the land broke down and turmoil became rampant for the first time in Athinorean history. In the year 405 NME, the faction lead by Princess Exyss Auxi Excelion reunited the kingdom, with the intention of using it as a political starting point for the Athinorean Empire. It took a mere two years for the conquest of Exyss' rivals, earning her the nickname 'The Little Conqueror'. After recovering control of the Athinorean plateau, the newly crowned Queen sought to regain the lower plains from the Order of Rivellan and the city-state of Cruene. In 406, Exyss sent her sister, Athara Vira Excelion, as an envoy to Rivellan, offering the formation of a new treaty guaranteeing their autonomy and the preservation of the forests. At the same time, Exyss personally lead a force to Cruene, reclaiming countless territories on the way. During this time, she met Mina Enelein, a half-elemental, half-human sorceress known as the Grace of the Wind. With the help of her close personal friend and prodigy sorceress Ascia Skylaine, she convinced Mina to join the Athinorean army with a seat on the high council and assist in besieging the city of Cruene. Under the threat of her ability, Maelstrom, Cruene is forced to surrender and submit to the rule of the Queen. Together with the successful diplomatic mission of Athara, the Kingdom of Athinor is at its greatest in over 100 years. From the year 407 to 410 NME, the Athinorean war machine was relatively inactive. During this period, a rapid development scheme was put into place. Resources were built up and much effort was exerted to recruit talented personnel. Among these include the reclusive and enigmatic Akirus Keldeth. Ascia had seen him once in her early life, identifying his true identity with her Truesight, and recommended for Exyss to seek him out. The Sisterhood of Excelion was also founded in 409 NME after Exyss commissioned Ascia and Athara to convince talents from all over the coalition to join them. She placed great emphasis on acquiring a strong magical influence in her army, bringing in a total of 33 highly skilled sorceresses by the year 410 NME. The top 5 ranked sisters formed the High Council, the personal advisors of the Queen. Ascia Skylaine, the closest confidant of the Queen, was made its leader, establishing their headquarters in the high chambers of Ascendera. Kinethis, a rogue knight, was brought into service as the vessel of the Sisterhood, granting him extraordinary capabilities. Great energy was put into strengthening ties between the Coalition of the East, who were under extreme pressure from the Ouiellan Empire in Western Arva. For three years from 412 NME, Athinorean forces assisted the state of Nyaelin in the southern mountain ranges of Arva in order to repel the onslaught of the Knights of Ouiella due to urgent requests for assistance. However, as Exyss correctly predicted, the attack on Nyaelin in the south was a diversion; in 414 NME, the main army of the Ouiellan Empire attacked the northern front of Arcovia, breaching the frontier fortresses along the shore. Exyss attempted to convince the Coalition leaders to charge her with defending the spreading Ouiellan threat in the north, but was refused. She returned to Athinor in apparent anger, leaving Akirus in charge at Nyaelin and denying requests for further assistance in the north. Shortly after in 415 NME, Akirus personally killed Opius Blackhood, leader of the Knights of Ouiella, and routed their vanguard in the Battle of Exorum. Athinorean forces then withdrew from Arva, returning for preparations on Iri. By 417 NME, the Athinorean armed forces have reached 100,000 in number, close to 30% of the population of Iri. At this time, Ouiellan forces had completely breached the lines of Arcovia and began to encroach in the inner Coalition states of Iorin and Elanon. The capital of Arcovia, Banegard, was being heavily sieged. Several Coalition emissaries were sent to tender an apology and request further assistance from Athinor, which were accepted by Exyss. Despite this development, the Athinorean fleet was stopped by the Ouiellan Naval Forces. By the time the blockade was breached, Arcovia had already fallen under Ouiellan control and Elanon had surrendered without resistance. The central republic of Shaera was also being besieged by a magical barrage from a weapon called the Fury of Hetrius, which was destroyed by a vanguard under the command of Sciele Celien, the Fifth Sorceress of Excelion. From 417 to 419, the Athinorean forces, directed by Akirus Keldeth and the Queen herself, repelled and routed the Ouiellan army in what was later called the War of Restitution. Casualties for the Athinorean forces amounted to around 20,000, whilst the Ouiellan Empire lost around half of it's 500,000-strong infantry before withdrawing from Coalition territory. Exyss and her followers once again return to Iri victorious. In 420 NME, the Conference of Theylisse is held at the capital of Athinor between the Coalition leaders. It was proposed that the Coalition of the East should be abolished and reformed as the Athinorean Empire in order to create a more unified front against the Ouiellans, with promises to respect the local authority, tradition and culture of the individual states. The conference was convened for three days before an agreement was reached, naming Exyss Auxi Excelion as the First Empress of the Athinorean Empire, with each of the Coalition leaders as members of the Imperial Council and Theylisse as the Imperial Capital. The High Council members of the Sisterhood was also inaugurated into the new Imperial Council. The Kingdom of Athinor was henceforth a state of the Athinorean Empire along with Nyaelin, Shaera, Arcovia, Elanon and Iorin as a singular political entity. To read more about the history of the Kingdom of Athinor, refer to the Athinorean Empire. People Athinoreans are renowned for having particularly long, natural life, living until an average age of 90. Their bodies develop slower once they hit adolescence; a 40 year-old Athinorean appears around the age of a normal 17 year-old. The natives of Athinor are also known to possess a trait called Athinorean Temper, which allows them to remain unusually calm under stressful situations. Physically, they are not larger or smaller than the average man or woman. Athinorean women are, however, reputed for their beauty. The most prominent talent of Athinoreans is masonry and construction. They built the Tower of Ascendera, amongst other famous landmarks throughout Iri and Arva. Although it may be suggested by the Sisterhood of Excelion, Athinoreans generally do not possess natural proficiency with magic, with some exceptions. Three of the five High Council sorceresses are actually foreigners, with around 70% of the 33 sisters from Coalition states. Government Athinor is an absolute monarchy. The King of Athinor is the supreme head of state and is responsible for all of its operations (except for the Emperor in later times; however, this article is only concerned with the pre-Imperial operation of the Kingdom of Athinor). Under the King is the High Council of Athinor, whose members include the Council of Excelion, the Athinorean War Council, the Chancellor of Internal Affairs, the Chancellor of Finance, the Chancellor of Diplomacy, the Grand Duke of Lower Iri and the Dukes of Theyliea, Uilandros, Cyrea, Rivellan and Cruene. They each sit at the head of their respective departments that run an aspect of the country and serve in an advisory capacity to the King, who determines the law and all executive commands. All council members must govern their respective fields within the limits and boundaries set by the King. Effectively, they see that the orders of the King are carried out rather than make their own executive decisions. The orders of the High Council are given on a national level, which are then implemented through the dukes and other nobles in their respective domains. Dukes and other nobles are capable of creating territorial law within their lands, so long as it does not oppose the law of the land or act against the sovereignty of the king, or the wellbeing of the people. The government is then further divided into different functions, headed by various High Council members. Sisterhood of Excelion The Sisterhood of Excelion is an all-female order of magic within the Kingdom of Athinor. It is run by the Council of Excelion, which is comprised of the five highest ranked Sorceresses of Excelion. The council makes all decisions by majority vote, with a tie being settled by the highest ranked sister. There are three main divisions of the Sisterhood under the Council: the Order of Sorcery, the Order of Mana and the Academy of Magecraft. For more information, see the main article on the Sisterhood of Excelion. Chancery of War The Chancery of War is the military command organisation of Athinor. It is run by the Athinorean War Council, which consists of the Supreme Regent Commander, the Field Marshal of Athinor, the Fleet Admiral of the Royal Athinorean Navy, the General of the Royal Army of Athinor, the Commander of the Order of Rivellan, the Admiral of the Western Fleet and the Admiral of the Eastern Fleet. The King typically attends the council and is in charge of all decisions, otherwise giving full military authority to the Supreme Regent Commander. There are three main factions of the Chancery of War: the Royal Athinorean Navy, the Royal Army of Athinor and the Order of Rivellan which is responsible for intelligence and reconnaissance. See the main article on the Chancery of War for more information. Chancery of Internal Affairs The Chancery of Internal Affairs concerns itself with the administration of law, the enforcement of order, as well as education and propaganda on a national level, each of which is run by an individual office. The Chancellor of Internal Affairs oversees the operations of these offices and ensures that the desire of the King is carried out. These offices are called the Office of Justice, the Office of Education, the Office of Information, the Office of Enforcement and the Royal Secret Service. Chancery of Finance The Chancery of Finance oversees all financial and economic policies of the state. It is run by the Chancellor of Finance, who uses specialised knowledge and further delegated power to ensure the command of the High Council is carried out. Chancery of Diplomacy The Chancery of Diplomacy is the department responsible for creating and managing foreign relations, headed by the Chancellor of Diplomacy. Ambassadors are situated in the capitals of all the major allied states, namely the Coalition of the East. For communications to states without an ambassador, Royal Envoys in the name of the King are dispatched instead. In rare circumstances, the Chancellor himself may be sent to head a diplomatic mission. See here for a list of diplomats. Flowchart Illustrating Government Structure Military The military forces of Athinor are managed by the Chancery of War. All executive decisions regarding military action and policy are passed through the Athinorean War Council. Athinorean War Council The Athinorean War Council is the executive military branch of the Athinorean government, with the King at its head. The purpose of the Council is to advise the King, who then determines which course of action to take. That is, only the War Council, effectively the King of Athinor or the Supreme Regent Commander, can order action to be taken. Field Marshals, Fleet Admirals and any military official of lower rank cannot mobilise the Athinorean forces without royal decree. This also applies to Dukes and lesser nobles. In the event where the King is absent or not concerned with the topic at hand, the War Council corresponds to the Supreme Regent Commander of the Chancery. There is no vote in the Council and no amount of dissent from the King's final decision has the authority to overrule him. Ultimately, the War Council is given its power by the fact that the King is at its head. It is important to note that the purpose of the Chancery of War and the Athinorean War Council is limited to a national level of direction; the decisions made by the Council are executed by the local territorial rulers of Athinor, the Dukes and the lower nobles. Only the highest ranks of the Chancery are appointed by the King and Council; the nobles have the power to and are responsible for appointing Lieutenant Generals to lead their regional infantry corps. Royal Army of Athinor Royal Athinorean Navy Order of Rivellan Law and Law Enforcement Religion Economy Technological and Magical Sophistication Education Culture Territories The land within the Kingdom of Athinor is divided up into duchies, marches and counties. These territories are given to appointed nobles, who enforce the law of the King in their domain in return for reaping the benefits of the King's land. The nobles retain a small amount of the tax collected from the common people. Typically, the land is divided up into duchies by the King or Queen, who then reallocate responsibility to lesser nobles of their own choosing. The major territories are the Duchy of Theyliea, Duchy of Cyrea, Duchy of Uilandros and the Grand Duchy of Lower Iri (which itself is host to the Duchy of Rivellan and the Duchy of Cruene). Rulers Category:States Category:Coalition of the East